Obsession
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest for February 3rd – Cloud/Tifa – Obsession – 'Everything about her was perfect'


Title: Obsession

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Everything about her was perfect

A/N: Prompt for February 3rd – Cloud/Tifa – Obsession – 'Everything about her was perfect'

Timeline: FFVII (hints of Zack *snickers*)

Word Count: 826

Betaed: No

~~~~Obsession~~~~

'Dude, you have a problem,' came the inner voice within him. Cloud Strife frowned. He couldn't understand why the voice seemed so familiar. 'Obsessing over a woman is not really a good way to go.'

He wasn't obsessing over her! He was just…just…admiring her! Yeah, he was admiring her. No one could fault him for that, could they? He hadn't seen her for nearly five years, although she seemed to be under the impression that it had been longer than that. He had missed her.

'Stalker…' the voice sang and he mentally growled at the voice. He wasn't a stalker. A stalker is someone who follows someone, obsessed about them to a point it was a part of them. It made them insane. He wasn't insane over Tifa, he was just admiring her.

'Sounds like a stalker to me,' the voice muttered and he mentally tuned the voice out, not wanting to listen to it anymore before refocusing on Tifa Lockhart once more.

She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. The way her long black hair shone in the light. He liked the way it curled out like a dolphin tail from her tie. He had lost count of the time he had reached out just to curl it around his fingers. Her hair was so long and thick that she barely noticed him touching her.

He liked the way her black skirt showed off her ass. He had found himself staring at it more than once before he realised what he was doing and look away hoping that no one had caught him.

He like the way she would smile at him, it made her red eye light up, she seemed brighter when she smiled and it always caused a warm feeling to start up in his heart. It always made him revert back to the shy boy that had stayed next door to her, hiding behind the tree instead of talking to her.

He liked the way she would fight. She would get a fire in her eye, her muscles tenses up then she would go flying. It was like watching her dance. She would throw in a few punch before doing a back flip, dropping to the ground to sweep her leg out as a cascade of water erupted from the ground, enveloping their enemies before she would grab them, jump high into heavens then slam them down into the ground with a bone shattering thud. She would hang in the air a litter longer, the light glinting off on her, making her look like an avenging angel.

If he could, he would spend his life just watching her beat the hell out of everyone that crossed their path. She was amazing. She may look like a vulnerable girl, they thought she was the easiest one to pick on only for them to rethink it when she started beating them up, showing that looks meant nothing when it came to her.

He liked watching her after their victories, the way she would stretch her arms behind her back before stretching them up in to the sky then behind once more. It always showed off her very impressive…body. He cleared his throat, redirecting his thoughts. He didn't want to risk being caught in embarrassing situation.

He liked the way she acted around Marlene, Barret's little girl when they were staying at Seventh Heaven…before it became rubble. She was the attentive parent toward Marlene, being there when Marlene asked for her, helping her draw or playing with her. Cloud had to admit that Marlene made it easy to like her, despite being a young kid. It made him wonder what Tifa would be like pregnant with their kids before he flushed and dropped his head. That really wasn't a good thing to think about when surrounded by people.

Tifa frowned when she spotted Cloud, he seemed flushed and he was acting weird. He was sitting away from the group, obviously wanting some time alone to himself but she was concerned. He had been pushing himself too far. She got up and made her way over to him.

'Heads up lover boy, your girl's coming to check on you,' the voice warned and Cloud lifted his head to meet Tifa's concerned red eyes.

"Cloud…are you okay?" Tifa pressed a hand to his forehead. "You seem a bit flushed." Cloud took her hand off his forehead before bringing it down and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, causing to her blush.

"You're perfect the way you are; don't ever change," he told before he promptly fell backward onto the sleeping bag, asleep, exhausted. Tifa just stared at him, shocked, for a moment before a shy but pleased smile crossed her face. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks Cloud. So are you," she smoothed a blonde lock away from his face before leaving him alone to his sleep.

The End

I noticed at the beginning, when Cloud is in Mako Reactor No 1, someone talks. I'm not sure if it was Zack or if it was Sephiroth but I decided to go with Zack because I felt he had a more reason to warn Cloud (though I wish we had gotten more during the game so I could understand it better. It would have been hilarious to see his reaction to Cloud being in a dress).


End file.
